


Angel Radio

by AtLeastIWasHere



Series: Sisterhood of the Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Radio, Crazy Female OC, F/M, Mental Asylum, OC who can hear angels, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastIWasHere/pseuds/AtLeastIWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before the Winchesters, Castiel had been friends with humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Radio

She sat on the edge of the bed. Waiting. For him. _Castiel._ It had been a while since they had talked last – the rush of voices in her head – which Castiel assured her was normal, that she was simply one of the ‘special’ ones who could hear and see an angel’s true voice – and last time Castiel had said he would visit in person – not like last time though. He had a vessel now, which was why he no longer caused the room to explode with noise. She looked around. There was nothing here that could explode this time, the nurses had made sure of that. The nurses. The doctors. The psychiatrists. Everyone who worked there, at that place.  The Institution. It had a proper name, she knew, but she couldn’t be bothered learning it. She had been in and out of institutions, asylums, whatever, for a majority of her life. Something about the lines of salt being paranoia-induced, the devil’s traps as a deep psychosis, and the voices in her head, Castiel especially, were hallucinations. After a while she had stopped telling them what was going on in her head, but they took her silence to be confirmation of her ‘disorder’s affects deepening.’ The annoying thing was that they didn’t allow her to have paint, or any type of weapon, and so there was no way to protect herself from demons. Castiel assured her he’d protect her though, and she had to rely on that. And besides, there was always “Christo”, which she made sure to work into the conversation every time someone new arrived. Her ‘paranoia’ stemmed from her Hunter parents, and their demise at the hands of some demons.   
Of course, the records simply state that her parents – who were salesmen or something of the like – had died in a house fire, and that she had been lucky to get out.   
She pushed that out of her head. She was waiting. She stood up and walked to the window. They had let her have one, though it was sealed shut. She looked out over the grounds – green- which she supposed was supposed to be coming.   
“Janet.”   
She gasped and turned around. She hadn’t heard him come in. “Christo,” she swore.   
The man tilted his head with a frown. “I’m not a demon.”  
She blinked. “Oh. Um.” That was new. No one had ever…Her eyes narrowed as she observed the man. He wasn’t a doctor, or a nurse, or anyone she’d seen before. Was he a friend of a patient? He knew… A Hunter? A monster? Or…   
“I am Castiel.” 


End file.
